Letters
by MicheeG
Summary: Link leaves Hyrule but he's still 17. he's needed to get something off his chest for a while and he decides to put it in a letter to malon. i don't know where i came up with this but it's kinda sad and very romantic. MaLink fluff in a letter
1. Dear Malon

Dear Malon,

My journeys are going well. There's another dark menus, a skull kid with a mask that possesses dark powers. There are sisters here that remind me of you. They also live on a ranch. They have the same sincere blue eyes and long red hair like you. I haven't succeeded in defeating the skull kid yet, I'm just figuring out what I have to do. He was trying to rob me and he spooked Epona and she ran off. But I promise you I will find her and I'll keep my promise to you to take the best care of her I possibly can. I saw her once in the ranch where the girl and her sister live. They make me think of you. I miss you so much, Malon.

I wish I was good at writing letters. You of all people know I'm not very good at expressing my self. I don't know if I'll be coming back to Hyrule. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Maybe my journeys will take me back there one day. I hope so…

Malon, if I never write to you again, if I never come back to visit you I want you to know…that I will always love you. You are the greatest friend any boy can have. And I also want to say thank you. Every time I'd visit you, you would take care of me you would comfort me and 'cheer me on' as it were. That's when I finally realized I loved you. I don't know why I didn't say so before I left but I was scared. I find it easier to convey in a letter, I guess because you're not in front of me, I didn't want you to laugh at me or desert me. Because the way you talked about every other boy you knew, every other 'knight in shining armor' that came to Lon Lon Ranch that stole your heart made me feel I could never be like that. I convinced my self you could never love me because I'm just a poor Hylien, you wanted someone better then me. I wanted to be a boy you knew and never stopped talking about; _I_ wanted to be your 'knight in shining armor'. I was jealous of them; the men you talked about. If you don't feel the same way about me then I won't bother you concerning it again. I just thought I would tell you.

I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable…but I had to get this off my chest.

Now I must go I only have a certain amount of time to defeat the skull kid and there's a lot I have yet to do.  
With all the that love I possess,  
The boy you never talked about,  
The knight that never stole your heart,  
Link


	2. Dear Link

Dear Link,  
I was thinking so hard about this, your letter and what I was going to say to you and this is what I came up with,

You did make me uncomfortable, just a little bit but I liked what you said.

You confused me, Link, I did suspect you had feelings for me but I didn't want to press it, I didn't want to _make _you say what you wanted to say. I thought you were going to come out with it the night you left, as you were saying good-bye. That's why I walked with you to the entrance of the forest. I wish you told me.

I'm sorry I talked about the men and boys I thought I loved because I'm just an immature girl when it comes to men. I would imagine something happening pertaining to the knights and foreign boys but I never _wanted_ those things to happen. And I'm not really one to write in a journal and you were my closest friend at the time…I needed to tell someone. I never thought it would hurt you that much. I'm sorry.

I was awake all night thinking about your letter and your feelings. Then I started to think about mine. Why I cried so much after you left. Why I was so hard on you. Can I live with out you? I asked my self these questions to discern_ my _true feelings…toward you. I always thought I cried so much (almost every night for two weeks) because I' thought I lost a good friend and I missed you. I thought I was tough on you because you were the Hero of Time and you carried a sword. I thought, in my childish mind, if a man carried a sword they're naturally tough, I never thought you had a softer side to you, a sensitive you. I didn't think you wanted to be in the company of a girl, yet you kept caming to the Ranch, that confused me, but you deserved respect from people and I wanted you to know you had, and still have, my respect. The third question I was stuck on. The tough me said "Of course I can live with out you! You're just a boy! You're just a friend!" But when I thought about why I cried so much when you left and why I put you in such high respect. It was really because I loved you. But I never knew what love felt like so I wasn't sure what I said to myself was true and I didn't want to tell you something I thought was true but really wasn't. I asked my father what he felt when he courted my mother. After our 2 hour conversation I discovered I truly do love you. I was so excited to tell you, I kissed my father on the cheek and ran up stairs to my desk to start this letter. That's why it took me so long to write back…but now that we both know how we feel about each other, we can be happy together.

I hope this letter gets to you soon and my prayers are always with you Link the Hero of Time.

Love,  
your true love  
Malon

P.S. Please return someday…


	3. Epilogue

But Malon did not get another letter from link, nor did he return to Hyrule. They each died with Love for each other in their hearts, Malon, at the hands of a ruthless enemy while looking for Link for 2 years, after she wrote her letter, and Link in the same forest by the same ruthless creature.

Link found Malon's lifeless body a day after she'd been killed he had no fairies and the nearest village was miles from here. He wept saying to her

"I was coming back for you! Why did you come here?" The creature came back to take Malon's body for it's young but Link wouldn't let it take her, even though she was dead he would still protect her. He killed it but was badly wounded in the process, both his legs were broken and his blood draining from a gash from the creatures enormous claws. He dragged himself painfully to her and stroked her fire red hair and kissed her cold lips for both the first and last time. And there fell asleep with his hand in Malon's. But they would not wake up, no matter how Epona tried they would not wake up. Epona went back to Lon Lon Ranch a frustrated and temperamental horse. None could tame her. The only people who could were dead, laying side by side, holding hands in an evil forest.


End file.
